


Songbird

by rightonthelimit



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Fingering, Incest, M/M, Oral, Riding, Sexual Content, artist!Cooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightonthelimit/pseuds/rightonthelimit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper has always had this strange fascination for painting or drawing his younger brother Blaine, but he never showed anyone the final results. Including Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> This has been waiting to be posted for a long time now. I hope I did this pairing justice.

**A/N: Please do not repost, recreate or translate.**

**Songbird**

'Do you know you're actually really beautiful?'

It was a loose comment, almost careless in its own simplicity. Blaine was barely awake when his brother murmured that and he released a soft snort-like noise, nuzzling the pillow his head was resting on. That seemed rich coming from a man who looked like he was photo shopped.

What Cooper had just said wasn’t something that most brothers would say to one another.

But then again, Cooper and Blaine weren't like most brothers.

'Hey, I'm serious,' Cooper added, his hand trailing down Blaine's spine, resting at the small of Blaine's back, just above his bum. His skin felt pleasant on Blaine’s, a subtle reminder of what they’ve been doing only mere minutes ago. Blaine cracked an eye open to look at his older brother.

Blaine has been living with Cooper for almost three years now. He had moved in with the elder Anderson as soon as he had graduated under the false pretenses of simply needing a cheap place to stay while he attended NYADA. No one knew that Cooper was Blaine's lover, a secret they both dearly kept because the world would never understand.

'Sure you are,' Blaine slurred, yawning with his mouth wide open and undoubtedly looking unattractive while doing so. Cooper smacked his bum and Blaine cracked an eye open, glaring at the elder male before sighing and relaxing. The air still smelt of their earlier frenzied lovemaking, Blaine's body sticky with fluids he'd rather not think of anymore. Still he couldn't be arsed to leave their bed and take a shower, not yet.

He was already walking on the fine line between consciousness and a deep slumber, almost teetering off the edge. He was tired – utterly worn out.

No one would understand the kind of relationship they had. How connected they were, how close they were to one another. Their fights had always been more intense than fights between normal brothers, and they had always been more physically affectionate than most siblings as well.

Blaine had been only 16 years old when he found out that he was in love with his brother. He had always looked up to the elder male; had always envied him for his good looks, talent, wit and all the love and adoration he received from whomever he met. Only when Cooper had been sprawled out on the couch one day, when Blaine had just gotten home from school, had Blaine realized that what he felt went much further than envy toward the attention Cooper received.

Blaine had realized he was envious because he wanted to be the only one  _giving_  Cooper any sort of affection.

Cooper pressed a sweet kiss against Blaine’s forehead and hummed to himself, his fingers now tracing the angry mark his hand had left behind on Blaine’s soft skin.

His infatuation with his elder brother had brought a lot of confusion and pain and Blaine had struggled with it, of course he had. It wouldn’t have made any sense if Blaine hadn’t been bothered even the least by this newfound revelation.

Blaine had felt so disgusted with himself for such a long time that he hadn't been capable of looking into the mirror without feeling a sense of disdain to the person staring back at him, feeling confused and lonely because he had no one around to talk to about this.

At first Cooper and Blaine had grown distant – Blaine had thought that that had been the best thing to do. To start picking fights and treat his brother like crap. It was easier to pretend he hated Cooper instead of openly acting out on his love, after all.

But then one thing had led to another and all of a sudden, Blaine had found himself in Cooper’s arms, their lips locked, their bodies hard and hot against one another. They grew closer after that had happened, at night secretly sneaking into each other’s rooms whenever Cooper came over all the way from New York, planning out a future they longed to share with one another.

Cooper was Blaine’s first, and Blaine hoped he’d be his last too.

'Can I paint you some time?'

Cooper was an artist – his fingers were often stained with the paint he cherished so much and always used to convey his most profound feelings and thoughts, his hair sometimes messy from having ran his hands through it so very often. He saw the world in a different way than most people did, or so he had told Blaine years ago, when a four year old Blaine had asked him why he had been sketching a tree with heart shaped leafs.

Cooper was one of the most well-known artists in New York, so naturally it was a real honor to be asked to model for him. Cooper’s work sold like crazy and that allowed him to afford this apartment, those designer clothes that he wore so well and that ridiculously big kitchen that often was left unattended.

Neither of them both could cook.

Blaine sighed and rolled over to rest on his back, staring at Cooper for a while.

Sure, Blaine could bake cookies and Cooper was great at frying eggs, but that was about it. They couldn’t cook well enough to actually fix themselves proper meals.

Blaine had never been asked to model for anything. He had received compliments on his looks before but to hear that his brother actually wanted Blaine to get involved in something that Blaine knew was usually such an intimate process made his heart swell. He felt the corners of his mouth twitch up in a sleepy smile.

'Yeah, sure,' Blaine murmured, shivering when Cooper gave him that stupidly broad smile and kissed him on the forehead again. They were both still naked, but they weren't uncomfortable at all. They had often shared baths with one another when they had been younger and they had been lovers for years. They were both entirely confident and familiar with each other's bodies.

There was nothing left to hide.

'Good,' Cooper said. He settled back down in the covers again and Blaine pressed himself into his chest, curling up and feeling safe and sound. It didn't take Blaine long to drift off, but surprisingly Cooper didn't instantly go to sleep.

Instead he grabbed his sketchbook and started sketching.

 

* * *

When Blaine woke up he was drowsy, and at first he didn't hear the disapproving noise his brother made until he actually had Cooper cursing softly at him.

'Coop?' Blaine asked softly, voice hoarse from the lack of use. His head was turned to the side and he saw Cooper sitting on the chair he usually placed in front of the window when he couldn't sleep at night and decided to sketch the vibrant city they were living in. The chair was now turned to Blaine, however, and Cooper's eyebrows were drawn together in focus.

Blaine knew that look.

'Don't move. You have nowhere to go today – just stay still.'

'But-'

'Blaine. Please? Just close your eyes.'

Blaine hesitantly did as told, the corner of his mouth twitching up in a smile. He knew he had complied to model for Cooper, but deep down he had actually thought the male had been joking about it.

Secretly Blaine had always been a bit jealous of the girls Cooper sometimes brought with him to their shared apartment and how much of Cooper's undivided attention they received while they posed for him. Those artworks always sold best, too. The ones where Cooper had worn one particular expression in his eyes while creating them, the same he was wearing right now.

The soft scratching noise of the pencil going over the paper was incredibly loud in Blaine's ears, just like Cooper's breathing was, just like his own breathing was. His body still felt warm from the sheets and blankets wrapped around his body and he wasn't entirely awake just yet. He was actually sure he had drifted off a couple of times before he suddenly woke to a body pressed up against his own, hands settling on his bare hips.

He smiled.

'Done?' he asked tiredly. Cooper groaned and pressed himself harder against Blaine, his hard cock pillowed in between Blaine’s ass cheeks.

'Not even close.'

 

* * *

Living with an artist is hard, at times. Cooper randomly grows mad at Blaine for no good reason, or he’ll try baking him cookies (and fail horribly) in the morning just because he wanted to take care of his younger brother.

Today, Blaine woke up to the scent of smoke and he had to rush out of bed to get the fire extinguisher before their entire apartment burnt down while Cooper had been convinced that the oven had purposely ruined his cookies.

Every day was a surprise, a new experience. They fought, they kissed, they fucked, they made love. They watched stupid tv shows together and still had ridiculously serious discussions on which superhero was best and which supervillain sucked most, they still ate junkfood and went to the gym together. Cooper still helped Blaine prepare for his auditions and Blaine still tied Cooper's ties for him whenever he had an art exposition and needed to look professional and not like the goofball he essentially was.

There was one thing Blaine noticed whenever he visited said art expositios, though.

He would never see his own face on the canvas paintings hanging on the walls.

With the amount of time Cooper stuck in studying Blaine's face and undoubtedly recreating it to be beautiful and more his own, Blaine would've thought that Cooper would in the very least like some recognition for his work. Cooper loved to be praised and it used to get to his head too.

But Blaine never even saw what the artworks turned out to be like. They'd both be too much on edge, having sat still for too long with only heated glances and sometimes soft noises ringing in their ears for too long. Every detail lingered in the back of Blaine’s mind, making his body feel hot all over. The way Cooper looked when he was really focused on something certainly wasn't helping.

 

* * *

It was entirely silent in the apartment, save from Blaine’s soft breathing and Cooper’s hums every now and then. The lights were dim and made Blaine’s skin glow, newspapers strewn over the hardwood floor to keep it from getting stained, the curtains drawn to create the illusion that nothing existed outside of this room.

A pair of hands was creating art while another pair of hands was itchy with the need to move, touch, lips quivering in silent craving and thighs parted in a silent plea, in a subtle invitation. Blaine’s quiet longing was ignored for the moment as the elder of the two was completely engrossed in his own world, in the image his brother was making right now.

Cooper Anderson was convinced that even though he was no photographer, if he’d snap a shot of his younger brother’s eyes right now it would be the greatest work of art he’d ever created. But to say that he had been the one behind that vulnerable, open expression in Blaine’s eyes would be the greatest crime. He’d be taking credit for something that came naturally to Blaine.

It would be theft, and essentially, a sin. But why steal something that was given freely?

He swiped his brush over the canvas and his eyes briefly locked with Blaine’s, and Blaine shivered in suppressed desire, wanting to saunter over and touch and be touched already. He felt hot and achy all over and he thought he had every right to be.

He had been sitting still for hours, with Cooper’s heated gaze aimed right at him.

Blaine uncomfortably shifted on the chair he was seated, hearing a disapproving grunt from his elder brother and then biting the inside of his cheek to keep from apologizing. That'd mean he would move his mouth and he knew how much Cooper hated it when Blaine's facial expression changed while he was busy painting, he hated it more than when Blaine randomly shifted when he got itchy or achy.

Cooper licked his lips and Blaine’s heart skipped a beat. He inhaled a sharp breath to calm his own frazzled nerves.

Blaine's eyes had been sliding over the elder male's face all this time as well, finding it ironic that the artist looked like a work of art himself.

Blaine sighed and Cooper’s brush clinked in the glass when he dipped it into water to get rid of the paint on it. A car outside honked, the only evidence that there were actually other people out there with lives of their own, who didn’t have a clue of what this certain kind of intimacy could mean and change in a person.

Blaine was only hyperaware of everything Cooper did because he knew what they'd do after Cooper had finished his painting. Knew what his reward'd be.

It was worth the current sore feeling in his muscles.

Blaine gazed at the small hint of collarbone that was peeking out from underneath Cooper's white shirt and he memorized the taste of the skin there, always a bit salty and tangy. Delicious. Cooper's fingers were stained with paint and the entire room smelt of acrylics and paper, the smell of art and imagination. It had always amazed Blaine how his brother could manage to capture an entire universe inside of one canvas.

Cooper made a soft, humming noise. Probably not even knowing what it did to Blaine. Or did he?

'Almost done, Blainey,' the male murmured, his eyes focused on his painting as though the Blaine he had recreated was a better listener than his muse would ever be. Blaine sometimes wondered what Cooper did with all the paintings and sketches he had made of Blaine but he did not speak, did not even make a noise. Disturbing his brother would be an abomination right now and Blaine thought that if emotions were colors, the things Cooper made Blaine feel would be a rainbow, so differentiating yet blending into one entirety all the same. Complete. Cooper made him feel complete. He was the storm in Blaine’s blue sky, a rainy day when Blaine was in most need of his sins getting washed away.

They did say that without rain, there would be no rainbows, after all.

'There.'

The sound of a chair scraping over the floor startled Blaine, and he remained perfectly frozen on his own chair when his brother got up and walked toward him, slowly. Cooper’s fingertips, now blue, traced over Blaine's bare shoulders and left marks on his skin which weren’t as permanent as they felt. Blaine felt like he was burning up from the inside, his stomach warm and clenching, his eyes focused solely on Cooper’s eyes.

There was something vaguely poetic about the contrast between the two of them. Tall and short. Blue and brown eyes. Straight, flawless hair and messy, curly hair – when not tamed with gel. Over-confidence and insecurity.

The age gap.

Blaine thought that maybe that was why they were so drawn into each other. They were everything the other was not. Yin and yang.

Or something deep along the lines of that. 

'Do you want to see?' Cooper murmured, leaning down, his lips brushing up against the shell of Blaine's ear. A tremor went through Blaine and he finally dared to move, glancing up and gripping Cooper's shirt. He had to remind himself that Cooper meant his painting, but he couldn’t help himself. He was trembling in sheer want.

'Yes, I do,' he replied, needing Cooper's chest bared to him because honestly it was so unfair to see those muscles work underneath his shirt without being capable of touching them. Cooper's eyes were dark blue and when his fingers traced Blaine's cheek he knew that he had left a mark behind. Blaine could feel the paint drying on his skin.

'Come on, then,' Cooper breathed and then Blaine was suddenly up, stumbling around. Cooper pressed a hungry kiss against his mouth until they both landed in the newspapers Cooper had so carefully placed on the floor to keep the floorboards from getting stained. The loose sweats Blaine had thrown on – they were Cooper’s, Blaine had been tripping over the legs of them until Cooper had bent down and rolled them up to rest just above Blaine’s ankles with a soft kiss to his hip – were getting stained with paint, surely, but Cooper didn't seem to notice or care.

They rolled on the floor for just a moment until Blaine was on top, his hair messy and his eyes expressive. He bent down and kissed Cooper, almost shyly at first, until the elder male placed his blue stained hands on his hips, leaving marks there as well. If it were up to Blaine he'd wear those marks outside the safety of their apartment too.

It was so liberating to be able to go out and hold each other’s hands, here in a place where no one knew they were brothers.

Cooper's hand slid up, settling on Blaine's shoulder blades and Blaine moaned softly, rocking into Cooper and sucking on his bottom lip. Their tongues danced together and Blaine’s mouth opened for his brother, feeling and wanting him to claim him in every way.

'Someone's eager,' Cooper commented cockily, chuckling in amusement. Blaine grunted at him and then nipped at his neck, just wanting that stupid shirt off already. It was only getting in the way. He tugged at the hem of it and Cooper let him – pliantly raising his arms so Blaine could take it off.

'Someone's annoying,' Blaine retorted, sucking a spot on Cooper's collarbone. The male groaned and his nails dug into Blaine's tender skin, making him hiss and move down to bite a nipple. Blaine was hard, achingly so, and as his hands slid down Cooper's body he realized that he wasn't the only one.

'Take your pants off?' Blaine asked and Cooper hummed, fumbling with his button and zipper before sliding it down his hips. Blaine took his boxers off as well, eagerly licking his lips.

Cooper's cock stood tall and proud, veiny and hard and leaking for him. For  _Blaine_ , because Blaine turned him on and oh God, this was more than Blaine could handle. A whimper fell from Blaine's lips and he curled a hand around it, hearing Cooper hiss.

Blaine always loved touching Cooper's cock. He didn't quite understand what it was about it, but he loved hearing Cooper groan, knowing that  _he_ did that, he loved the feeling of Cooper coming down his throat. Call him obsessed or perverted, but it was true. Blaine thought it had something to do with the fact that it made him feel useful,  _strong_ in this relationship. Vindicated.

' _Fuck,_ Blainey,' Cooper grunted. Blaine wondered what he looked like in his brother's eyes, from an artistic point of view. Did Blaine remind him of any works of art, he wondered, or did Cooper see him as something entirely new? As something refreshing in this world?

Blaine pressed a hungry kiss against Cooper's lips and then nipped at the head of his cock as well. There was paint everywhere, making his skin feel sticky, yet all he could focus on was the heady smell coming from Cooper's cock. Blaine nuzzled the junction of his thigh and inhaled deeply, his eyes slipping shut while his hand still lazily stroked Cooper. He traced the thick vein on the underside of the thick member with his tongue, moaning softly at the taste, shuffling around to take off his own sweats.

He just needed to get himself and Cooper slick, he told himself. That was all he needed.

Blaine sucked his own fingers into his mouth until they were wet enough and then reached behind himself, tracing the rim of his entrance. His lips wrapped hungrily around the cock in front of him and his cheeks hollowed at the suction he applied, hearing his brother curse. His moan was muffled when the first finger slipped inside.

Blaine didn't need much preparation. They had only done this last night and Blaine was still stretched a bit.

Cooper thrust his hips up, just slightly, his nails digging into the back of his neck while Blaine eagerly bobbed his head up and down. He loved this. Loved pleasing his brother like that, loved moments in which they were reduced to nothing but two people in need of each other. There was nothing wrong about any of this right now.

It took Blaine a while before he fully realized those wet slurping noises came from himself. It made him feel dirty, somewhat naughty, but he realized that most of all it aroused him.

His free hand cradled Cooper's balls and he pulled off his cock with a wet  _pop_ , sucking one of them into his mouth. 'You look so hot,' Cooper breathed and Blaine moaned, licking Cooper's cock from base to tip again, a string of mixed saliva and precome connecting his lips to it. 'So  _filthy_.'

Blaine raised his ass up higher, pumping his fingers out of himself in a steady pace. He was panting and mewing, face pressed into Cooper's thigh. He found it hard to focus on pleasuring his lover when so much pleasure was coursing through his own body – the slight burn from having his hole stretched out (not far enough, but enough for Blaine to feel nice and hot) and then his own fingertips dragging over his inner walls…

'You want it, Blaine? Want me to fuck you?'

Blaine moaned again, vaguely nodding his head.

Yes. Fuck,  _yes_.

He had been thinking about it the entire time when Cooper had been staring at him like that, his eyes having made Blaine feel like he had been on fire, his gaze just as dizzying as the most intimate of touches.

If Cooper’s hands hadn't been coated in so much paint he would've had taken much pleasure out of fingering Blaine until Blaine had been writhing and open for him. He often had in the past.

' _Yes_ ,' Blaine panted, his hand now a loose fist around Cooper's cock and pumping him slowly up and down, 'oh fuck  _yes_ , want you in me.' But he didn't just  _want_ it. Blaine needed it. He could feel his hole fluttering around his fingers greedily and even if he had worked three fingers inside of himself it just wasn't  _enough_ , and Blaine had to bow his back to be capable of pushing in further than the first knuckle.

Blaine felt disorientated when he was suddenly on his back, his legs above his head and Cooper leaning over him. His hole twitched again and Blaine whined when Cooper pulled at Blaine's wrist, making his fingers slip out of his hole. He gasped when Cooper placed his cock at his eager entrance and thrust in without warning, a long groan falling from both their lips.

Cooper's hands were instantly at his hips and he started thrusting into his brother’s tight heat, making Blaine howl, his toes curling and uncurling. Blaine's nails dug into Cooper's shoulders and his lids fluttered shut, back arching and hips trying to fuck upwards as well. He couldn't do much in this position and he was completely overpowered, but that only turned him on more.

There was this vulnerability, more intoxicating than any drug Blaine could ever imagine. He loved this – loved trusting Cooper to take care of him when they were like this, knowing damn well that his brother would do anything for him and that he got it back tenfold.

'Do you even know what you do to me?' Cooper panted, each of his thrust almost punishing, his balls slapping against Blaine's ass and his hands strong and rough. 'You're so fucking tight, squeezing me so good, so  _hungry_ for it-'

Cooper was spewing pure filth and Blaine loved everything he said. He didn't know what it was about Cooper talking to him like that, but fact remained that it always turned him on beyond belief, making him arch more into him and eagerly grip his cock and pump it. Cooper fucked into him so hard and desperately that it made Blaine realize that Cooper had been hard all the time as well – had been just as eager to get his cock in Blaine as Blaine had been for it.

The apartment was silent save from Blaine's gasping moans and Cooper's grunts and breathy groans, his murmured words of adoration. His blue eyes were so dark it was hard for Blaine to look at them without feeling the need to come getting even worse, and he could feel it building up in his belly already. He had been too strung up for too long, had been too aroused and eager for this to last.

Cooper hoisted him up until Blaine was sitting in his lap and Blaine instantly started riding him, his arms around Cooper's shoulders to hold him close and his entrance clenching around him, sucking at him like a hungry throat. He yelped when Cooper slapped his ass and Cooper repeated it again and again, his nails digging into Blaine's ass and spreading him wide and open as if wanting to show the emptiness that was their apartment how well Blaine was taking Cooper's cock.

'Love you, you're such a good slut, keep bouncing up my cock like that oh fuck  _yes_ -' he hissed into Blaine's ear until Blaine just pressed his mouth against Cooper's to shut him up and relinquished in the feeling of his stretched rim having to accommodate to the elder male’s thick girth.

He came with a startled gasp when Cooper's fingers suddenly wrapped around his cock and pumped him rough and hard.

Blaine came over their joined hands with a loud cry and slumped over Cooper's chest, letting him fuck his ass to chase after his own orgasm. It didn't take Cooper long to come at all and when he did he completely filled Blaine up to the brim, flooding him with liquid - almost searing - heat. Blaine panted and lied on Cooper's chest, his own body feeling sluggish and hot and oversensitive and just  _boneless_.

They lied there for a moment, both trying to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts, shivering and panting.

Cooper's hands slid off Blains body for a moment and Blaine made to protest, but then he noticed Cooper had pulled away to drag his fingers through a wet paint spot. When his hand returned to Blaine's body and started tracing lazy patterns Blaine realized Cooper was painting on him.

He was using Blaine as his own canvas.

Blaine shivered when Cooper's wet fingers trailed over his ribcage, a part of him wanting to roll off and present his back to Cooper so he could reach more easier. He wanted Cooper to recreate him like he had done on that canvas. Wanted to know what Cooper would shape him into and if it would be even similar to who  he was and what he stood for.

Cooper's fingers dragged lower and lower until they were at Blaine's round bottom, even then covering him in paint. He could feel it drying up on his skin.

'What are you making?' he asked. Cooper just shrugged and pressed a kiss against Blaine's temple. He had paint smudges all over his face as well.

'Nothing in particular,' Cooper replied. He chuckled when Blaine wrinkled up his nose as he pulled out. 'I just like touching you. Painting on you is more fun than painting on a canvas, though.'

Blaine huffed, unsure if that was a compliment of just one of his brother's stupid comments. In the end he just sighed and pushed himself up, dried up flakes of blue falling from his skin when he moved his arm a bit. He took in the messy state Cooper's hair was in and he was suddenly so aware of the smell of acrylics around them. He yelped when Cooper placed a red stained hand on his thigh, coloring his skin there brightly, as though it was a sick imitation of a burn wound. Blaine liked to muse himself with the thought that Cooper's touches would always have an imprint on him, both mentally and physically.

The fact that the physical marks faded with time only meant that they’d constantly have to ensure they’d be replaced by newer ones.

Blaine yelped when Cooper suddenly reached for a tube of green paint lying on the table next to them and squirted a fair amount on Blaine's chest, rubbing it into his skin.

'Cooper!' he exclaimed and Cooper just laughed, gasping when Blaine reached for the yellow tube and squeezed some of the yellow paint out of it into the palm of his hand before slapping it on Cooper's bicep.

'Oh, you're going to get it now!' Cooper said and Blaine laughed, jumping up to his feet and running through the apartment to seek cover. Their apartment was a mess, they  _were_  two guys living together after all, and chasing each other around and trying to cover each other with paint did nothing to prevent the apartment from getting even messier.

By the time they had effectively covered each other in paint the apartment was a disaster, and they were both panting. Blaine was holding up a tube of pink paint and was aiming it at the center of Cooper's now yellow and green and blue chest as though it was a weapon, and Cooper rose his hands, his hair a multicolored mess as well.

'Truce?' he asked and Blaine stared at him for a long time before he nodded, dropping it at his feet. They glared at each other for a couple of seconds before they both burst out in loud laughter, laughing so hard Blaine's sides started aching and tears of mirth shone in his eyes. Cooper's arms reached out and Blaine gripped his hands, pulling him close and still smiling in the kiss. His own curly hair felt wet with the purple paint Cooper had poured over him after he had snuck up on him.

'Hmm,' Blaine hummed happily in the kiss, his eyes falling shut, his chest feeling warm. He was so happy in this moment and Cooper’s lips felt so nice, so safe, like home.  

They stumbled around and Blaine gasped when Cooper suddenly pushed him so he stepped into a wet paint puddle.

'Cooper! You ass!' Blaine exclaimed and Cooper laughed and ran off to the bathroom. Blaine heard the door slam shut behind his older brother.

He cursed and shivered, not having it in him to grow angry at all. How could he?

Blaine hopped around on one leg, reaching for his sweatpants and wiping his foot with Cooper's shirt. Served him right.

He used Cooper’s shirt to rub down his chest as well, until the shirt was practically ruined. He didn't really care much – Cooper had so much money that he could probably buy tons of new ones. Blaine sighed and put his sweatpants back on, wrapping his arms around himself and shivering. He heard Cooper's loud singing echo from the walls and smiled to himself, remembering that when they were kids they used to perform Duran Duran songs together.

Blaine froze when he caught sight of his reflection. He was a mess – practically a walking and talking rainbow. No wonder Cooper had been so amused.

_Rainbows._

Blaine smiled to himself.

He turned around and sighed at what Cooper had made on his back. He would recognize Cooper's loopy handwriting anywhere.

_Pretty._

It was a bit messy as Cooper had written it carelessly, but it was still very readable. Blaine bit his lip and traced his eyes all over the word, shifting a bit. Is that really what Cooper saw him as? Pretty? Blaine bit his bottom lip and spotted the easel standing right across the room. Without really thinking he walked toward it, staring at the painting his brother had created of him. For a moment he just couldn't breathe; this was the first time he saw a completed artwork of Cooper with Blaine as his subject.

It was like staring into a mirror – Cooper's intense staring suddenly made so much sense. He had captured details of Blaine's face Blaine had never really cared much for and had turned them into something beautiful. The small bump on Blaine's nose, the one that he had always hated, now didn't even seem so ugly anymore. His messy curls (he hadn't had the time to slick back his hair just yet when Cooper had sat him down on that chair) looked soft, and Blaine almost automatically reached up to touch them, as if wanted to make certain he actually had a mop of hair like that.

'Do you like it?'

Cooper's voice didn't startle him, strangely, and he was standing so close to Blaine that Blaine could feel his body heat radiating off him and smell the scent of their soap, making him shiver. Cooper's hand landed on his shoulder and Blaine briefly glanced at it, amazed by it. That same hand had created the masterpiece in front of him, had made the Blaine in front of him immortal.

Blaine stared into his own eyes, amazed by the sense of detail in the painting and his own… beauty? No, Blaine wouldn't go as far as to call it his own beauty. He was sure that Cooper had changed something about his face, though Blaine couldn't find any differences at the moment. There was no way Blaine could be this beautiful.

'I love it,' Blaine breathed. It was simple, not at all spectacular but he was okay with that. It didn't need to be because it would've only distracted the viewer of the gentle look in Blaine's hazel eyes.

But then he realized that there would never be a viewer.

'Too bad no one will be there to see.' He turned away and wasn't surprised to see Cooper standing in front of him, keeping him from leaving.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he asked with a small frown playing at his lips, looking… disappointed? Probably. Not as much as Blaine felt right now, though. He couldn't for the life of him understand why Cooper would possibly even consider hiding such a masterpiece away from the public.

'You never show people your drawings and paintings of me,' Blaine murmured, noticing he sounded a bit mournful and Blaine was uncertain why he felt that way in the first place. Cooper looked surprised by his comment.

'Does that bother you?' he asked. His hair was still wet and he was only wearing a pair of loose sweats, completely clean again. Blaine wondered to himself if he'd either been staring at his back and the painting for so long or if Cooper simply had been quick. Cooper’s tan skin was slightly pink; he was probably ran his nails over it to get rid of the paint.

'It's just like you don't want people to see. You haven't even shown me all the others you made.' Cooper kept most of his artworks stored at his gallery, unless he'd sell an artpiece or unless Blaine wanted to hang it on one of their walls. There was hardly any space left.

Blaine was certain he hasn't even seen half of Cooper's artworks and that saddened him. Such beauty shouldn't be kept in the dark.

'Blaine. That's because they're all so intimate.' Blaine trailed his eyes over the painting once more before he bodily turned to Cooper, sighing.

'You mean it's because you don't want people being grossed out by us.'

'No – I mean it the way I say it. I was the first to see you like this, so unguarded. And you look beautiful like that, I just sometimes need to freeze you in time, but… I want to be the last to see you like this, too.'

Blaine turned his head, ready to call his brother on his bullshit. But when he looked him in the eyes he found nothing but pure honesty in them. He felt himself becoming flustered and he turned his head away, glancing up when Cooper grabbed his chin and angled his head up.

'Honestly, Blaine,' Cooper started with a cocky smirk on his face and Blaine huffed, 'if I wanted to I could hold an entire art exposition about you. Often when you sleep I just have to draw you as well.'

'You're a creep,' Blaine sighed, but even so, he could feel the corners of his mouth twitching up. Cooper grinned at him and then slapped his ass, making Blaine yelp.

'Go shower, you look like hell.'

'And whose fault is that?'

Blaine couldn't help but laugh when Cooper snorted and waved his hand, as if saying  _details, details._ He liked this about Cooper. If they got even close to getting into a fight, they'd always just talk it out and then make some sort of stupid joke to lighten the mood.

He needed that, every now and then.

Blaine's eyes lingered on his elder brother for a brief moment until he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, pulling a face when he tasted paint there. Cooper chuckled and Blaine rolled his eyes at him before walking over to the bathroom. He started scrubbing himself until his skin was raw, until the water no longer turned into strange yet pretty colors when it cascaded down his naked body. Erasing Cooper's marks and the evidence of the sin that was their relationship.

Life would never be easy on them. There'd be misunderstandings, misjudgments, always things that needed to remain a secret. Things got in the way, they always did.

Blaine sighed and started washing his hair. More paint mixed with the lukewarm water.

Blaine liked to believe that he was an artist of some sort, as well. That Cooper's skin could be his own personal canvas, and that the marks he had left upon it would each tell a story of their own. A story of trust, a story of love, a story of pleasure.

And everything that was in between.

 


End file.
